parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat Story (CatsGreat Style)
Woody - Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats) *Buzz Lightyear - Top Cat *Mr.Potato Head - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Slinky Dog - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Rex - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Hamm - Tiger (An American Tail) *Bo Peep - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Lambs (Charlotte's Web) *Sarge - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Sarge's Soldiers - Alley Cat's (The Aristocats) *Andy - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Mrs.Davis - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Baby Molly - Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid II:Return to The Sea) *RC - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lenny - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Mr.Shark - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Snake - Blu (Rio) *Robot - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) *Etch - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Mr.Spell - Rufus (The Rescuers) *Rocky Gibralter - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *Troll Dolls - Pound Dog's (Lady and The Tramp) *Sid - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Scud - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Combat Carl - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Oliver's Siblings (Oliver and Company) *Chozen Squeeze Toy Alien - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Hannah - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Janie/Pterodactyle - Figara (Pinnochio)/Lucifer (Cinderella) *Baby Face - Thumper (Bambi) *Legs - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Hand-in-the-Box - Zazu (The Lion King) *Roller Bob - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and The Frog) *Jingle Joe - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ducky - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Rockmobile - Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) *Walking Car - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Burned Rag Doll - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Tantor (Tarzan) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) *Sally Doll - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Scenes #Cat Story Part 1 - "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening) #Cat Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting #Cat Story Part 3 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" #Cat Story Part 4 - Top Cat the Space Ranger #Cat Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" #Cat Story Part 6 - Thomas and Top Cat Fight/Prince John #Cat Story Part 7 - Who Will Peter Pan Pick #Cat Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station #Cat Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet #Cat Story Part 10 - "Once Upon A Time in New York City"/Top Cat Meets Oliver's Siblings #Cat Story Part 11 - At Prince John's House #Cat Story Part 12 - Playtime With Prince John #Cat Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" #Cat Story Part 14 - Top Cat's Paw Bandage #Cat Story Part 15 - Prince John's Window to Peter Pan's Window #Cat Story Part 16 - The Big One #Cat Story Part 17 - "Thomas O Malley Cat (Song)" #Cat Story Part 18 - 'Top Cat , I Can't Do This Without You' #Cat Story Part 19 - Thomas Asks For Help #Cat Story Part 20 - 'Play Nice' #Cat Story Part 21 - The Chase #Cat Story Part 22 - Rocket Power #Cat Story Part 23 - Christmas in Peter Pan's House #Cat Story Part 24 - End Credits Category:CatsGreat Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies